Multi Mortar
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Fires long range splash damage multiple times to maximize chances of hitting its target!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Multi Mortar is a defense on the Builder Base unlocked at Builder Hall Level 5. **It shoots splash-damaging Mortar shells at ground units, shooting four per blast. It cannot target air units. **The Multi Mortar shells do low damage by themselves but medium damage altogether. Additionally, the shells themselves have a fairly large splash radius. **The Multi Mortar has a large range but cannot hit troops too close to it. **The Master Builder can Gear Up a Mortar in your Home Village that is level 8 or higher to make it fire in bursts similar to the Multi Mortar. To do so, the Multi Mortar needs to be level 8 in the Builder Base. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Place the Multi Mortar at the center of the base to cover as much area as possible and to slow troops from getting too close to it. ***You can use the Multi Mortar's inability to hit nearby units to your advantage, as the Multi Mortar will target support units, such as the Sneaky Archers, Cannon Carts, and Night Witches following behind the tanks and take care of them so they don't do too much damage. **The Multi Mortar's splash damaging shells makes it good at taking down hordes of low-hitpoint troops but can be easily distracted by high-hitpoint troops. In particular, they work very well against Sneaky Archers and Skeletons dropped by the Drop Ship, but can also deal good damage to Raged Barbarians, Night Witches and Cannon Carts. **Because of its inability to hit nearby troops, it can be good to place the Crusher near it as it is another area damage defense that deals high damage. However, the Crusher cannot fully cover the blind spot of the Multi Mortar due to its extremely short range. In addition, neither can attack air troops, so that should also be kept in mind when building a layout. **The Multi Mortar can stop Bombers from doing too much damage to your base. At relative level, where the Bomber is twice or less than the level of the Multi Mortar, a volley of 4 shots can destroy a bomber. *'Offensive Strategy' **Air units are a good option, as the Multi Mortar cannot hit them. ***Drop Ships cannot be attacked by the Multi Mortar, but its Skeletons can be easily wiped out by it. **Use tanks such as Boxer Giants or the Battle Machine to distract the Multi Mortar while you swarm the base. Take care that they do not all enter the Multi Mortar's blind spot, otherwise it will retarget. **Try to get near it as it cannot hit troops close to it. **Try to spread out your troops so the Mortar cannot hit all of them at once. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Multi Mortar undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 5, 7 and 9. **At level 1, the Multi Mortar appears as three small mortar barrels tied together, sticking out of a wooden structure that is also reinforced with ropes. **At level 2, a fourth barrel is added, the base elevates slightly and loses its ropes. **At level 3, the base gains additional reinforcing planks. The rope holding together the barrels becomes a metal band and the barrels themselves become thinner and larger. **At level 4, the corners of the base are now secured by copper metal. The barrels become properly aligned, larger and gain a copper band around the midsection. **At level 5, the corners are now secured by a gray metal and a stone base is also added below the wooden structure. The copper band becomes a thin golden ring. **At level 6, the rivets on the corners are replaced with metal handles. Large cogs appear on the sides of the Mortar and the barrels become slightly larger. The shell also changes to a dark stone. **At level 7, the handles on the corners turn into riveted golden plates, and the gears on both sides turn to a gold color also. **At level 8, the band securing the barrels is now a gold color also, and the plates revert to becoming golden handles. **At level 9, the Multi Mortar takes on a bright yellow color scheme, with the gold details of the previous level replaced by yellow details. The handles on the corners are replaced by hexagonal bolts. Additionally, the sides of the Mortar gain metal plating. ---- *'Trivia' **Though appearing to have only three barrels at level one, it still fires four shots per burst. **The Mortar shells only shoot out of one barrel as opposed to all four barrels. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base